


I stopped looking for monsters under my bed when I realized they wear human faces

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt's thoughts on monsters and men





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter of be careful what you wish for, but since it was in Claire's pov it didn't fit.  
> The Claire bits place it somewhen after justice is blind but it doesn't really matter

People are monsters. 

Matt met too many of them to think otherwise. 

There was Father, of course, who poured toxic waste in his eyes and played Lola and him in a game of horrors. 

There were the Ranskahov, too, selling people like toys in shipping containers. 

There's Fisk, setting the City on fire, ready to burn it to the ground to reach his ends.

Lola, who burned children alive and listened to their screams as they died.

Frank, raining death like a bullet storm, hanging men from meat hooks. 

Even Claire, who sat by his side smelling like Wilde and blood when Brett came in to announce his death.

Matt himself as well, the Devil clawing to be let out, the smiles, sometimes, when bones break under his fists.

People are monsters. 

(Matt isn't only the Devil, though. He also smiles to Claire, to Santino, to Melvin, to his clients when he wins their cases, and sometimes these smiles are true.)

(Claire, of course, more often smells of the blood of the people she saves, makes fun of Matt and Santino's sense of drama with underlying fondness.)

(Frank's voice was empty when he asked _you ever been tired, Red?_ , grief and horror battling under the flat tone when he told him how his family died, the day war followed him home.)

(Lola tapped her fingers against her tights so Matt knew she was smiling, told him stories in Spanish to take the pain away, composed poems in her bed at night.)

(There was love in Fisk's voice when he talked to Vanessa, no lie in his heartbeat when he said he was trying to save the city, and is there anything more _human_ than deluding oneself?)

(For all their crimes, the Ranskahov brothers truly loved each other.)

(Father loved lemon drops, and sometimes, Matt will dream of the sound of his teeth crushing the candy. Somehow, it's almost worse than dreaming of the Cages or the Second Basement, worse than dreaming of his punishments. Maybe because it's so _mundane_ , a reminder that any person he hears in the streets could be another Father.)

People are monsters. But monsters, well.

Monsters are so terribly _people_.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon Candy


End file.
